Baka Chikaaki
by kankanmikans
Summary: You Watanabe may be perfect, however she's bad at realising her own emotions. What will she do if Chikaaki ends up leaving her for Riko?


I don't understand this feeling. Ever since Chikaaki has been hanging out with Riko more than me, I started having this disgusting feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Chikaaki was always with me. I was always the number one person he would tell everything to. He would always eat lunch with me. He would walk all the way to my bus stop. True he can be an idiot, and make too many horrible puns, but, he's my best friend, and I miss him. I don't see why I have this terrible feeling, Riko is my fellow idol member as well as Chikaaki. Aqours is probably one of the only idol groups to have both genders and not just your usual boy idol or girl idol group.

This was very unusual of me, however I, Yō Watanabe, started packing my study books and notebooks away into my small sized navy bag; which was a pain since I barely could fit in all my books in my bag. I decided to go to the beach and clear my mind. This is the first time in my life that I needed to clear my mind. Chikaaki and Riko were still in the classroom since Chikaaki failed a test again and Riko is helping him study for his retake. They were laughing, getting embarrassed, flirting, and talking anyway, it's not like they would notice if I left.

I tried to step towards the sliding door to the classroom as fast and as quickly as i could without them noticing I left. I slowly opened the door which let out a small creak which set off a small pound of anxiety in my heart. However, I managed to leave the classroom without either Chikaaki or Riko noticing I left. One point to Yosoro~! Before I started leaving, I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and tied my really frayed shoe laces, to make sure I left school looking somewhat formal and not so slobby. I tapped my shoes twice against the floor to make sure they're on nice and snugly against my feet, then I was on my way.

The school corridors seem really spacious now that there aren't so many students walking around and practically squeezing me to death just to get to their lessons. The curtains on the windows probably used to be white, however they're now a beige colour, not like a clean beige but a very dirty beige. The windows make up for the repulsive curtains. They're very big and wide which allows you to have a clear view of the town. The usually cherry blossom filled trees, however, winter is taking a toll on them and undressing them, the grass which is still managing to stay bright and full of life, the rose bushes which are almost empty with roses actually since all the boys always pick those off to confess to girls instead of buying their own roses. Cheap skates, but it's still a romantic gesture.

I suddenly felt warmth spread along my cheeks and the pace of my heart quickening just because of thinking that. I can't imagine myself if someone actually confessed to me, I would be too embarrassed to even form a sentence, or even breathe out a single word. My brain would probably explode from embarrassment and the overwhelming emotion the other person would be pouring in front of me. Oh god, Yō stop thinking about these things.

As I was thinking of these shameful and embarrassing thoughts, someone ran into me and practically knocked me off my feet. This is probably the most awkward thing that has ever happened to me. The other person was practically on top of me and laying there against my whole body. The worst part is, I feel a bulge, and no boobs. If a teacher were to come out of their classrooms and see what was going on, they would totally get the wrong idea. The boy let out a recognisable grunt of pain which sounded really familiar to someone's I knew. Oh no. oh no, no, no. On closer inspection, the boy had short orange hair, a fragrance between a mixture of sweets and oranges, before my heart could not take any longer, he looked up straight into my face with crimson eyes and a goofy smile. Oh. My. God. It's Chikaaki.

"There you are Yō! I was looking for you~" He yelled out in a goofy exclaim. This still doesn't help that his hips are against mine, one of his legs is between my thighs, and his arms lightly touching my arms which looked like he was pinning me down to the floor. I felt like my heart was just going to burst and I wanted to start crying from the embarrassment and the loss of the usual self confidence I have. What's going to happen now?


End file.
